bewitchedfandomcom-20200217-history
List of Bewitched episodes
Season 1 (1964–1965) #I, Darrin, Take This Witch, Samantha #Be It Ever So Mortgaged #It Shouldn't Happen to a Dog #Mother Meets What's-His-Name #Help, Help, Don't Save Me #Little Pitchers Have Big Fears #The Witches Are Out #Witch or Wife? #The Girl Reporter #Just One Happy Family #It Takes One to Know One #...And Something Makes Three #Love Is Blind #Samantha Meets the Folks #A Vision of Sugar Plums #It's Magic #A Is for Aardvark #The Cat's Meow #A Nice Little Dinner Party #Your Witch Is Showing #Ling Ling #Eye of the Beholder #Red Light, Green Light #Which Witch Is Which? #Pleasure O'Riley #Driving Is the Only Way to Fly #There's No Witch Like an Old Witch #Open the Door, Witchcraft #Abner Kadabra #George the Warlock #That Was My Wife #Illegal Separation #A Change of Face #Remember the Main #Eat at Mario's #Cousin Edgar Season 2 (1965–1966) #Alias Darrin Stephens #A Very Special Delivery #We're in for a Bad Spell #My Grandson, the Warlock #The Joker Is a Card #Take Two Aspirins and Half a Pint of Porpoise Milk #Trick or Treat #The Very Informal Dress #And Then I Wrote #Junior Executive #Aunt Clara's Old Flame #A Strange Little Visitor #My Boss, the Teddy Bear #Speak the Truth #A Vision of Sugar Plums (repeat) #The Magic Cabin #Maid to Order #And Then There Were Three #My Baby, the Tycoon #Samantha Meets the Folks (repeat) #Fastest Gun on Madison Avenue #The Dancing Bear #Double Tate #Samantha, the Dressmaker #The Horse's Mouth #Baby's First Paragraph #The Leprechaun #Double Split #Disappearing Samantha #Follow That Witch: Part One #Follow That Witch: Part Two #A Bum Raps #Divided He Falls #Man's Best Friend #The Catnapper #What Every Young Man Should Know #The Girl with the Golden Nose #Prodigy Season 3 (1966-1967) #Nobody's Perfect #The Moment of Truth #Witches and Warlocks Are My Favorite Things #Accidental Twins #A Most Unusual Wood Nymph #Endora Moves in for a Spell #Twitch or Treat #Dangerous Diaper Dan #The Short, Happy Circuit of Aunt Clara #I'd Rather Twitch Than Fight #Oedipus Hex #Sam's Spooky Chair #My Friend Ben #Samantha for the Defense #A Gazebo Never Forgets #Soap Box Derby #Sam in the Moon #Ho Ho the Clown #Super Car #The Corn Is as High as a Guernsey's Eye #The Trial and Error of Aunt Clara #Three Wishes #I Remember You...Sometimes #Art for Sam's Sake #Charlie Harper, Winner #Aunt Clara's Victoria Victory #The Crone of Cawdor #No More Mr. Nice Guy #It's Wishcraft #How to Fail in Business with All Kinds of Help #Bewitched, Bothered and Infuriated #Nobody but a Frog Knows How to Live #There's Gold in Them Thar Pills Season 4 (1967-1968) #Long Live the Queen #Toys in Babeland #Business, Italian Style #Double, Double, Toil and Trouble #Cheap, Cheap #No Zip in My Zap #Birdies, Bogeys and Baxter #The Safe and Sane Halloween #Out of Sync, Out of Mind #That Was No Chick, That Was My Wife #Allergic to Macedonian Dodo Birds #Samantha's Thanksgiving to Remember #Solid Gold Mother-in-Law #My, What Big Ears You Have #I Get Your Nannie, You Get My Goat #Humbug Not to Be Spoken Here #Samantha's Da Vinci Dilemma #Once in a Vial #Snob in the Grass #If They Never Met #Hippie, Hippie, Hooray #A Prince of a Guy #McTavish #How Green Was My Grass #To Twitch or Not to Twitch #Playmates #Tabitha's Cranky Spell #I Confess #A Majority of Two #Samantha's Secret Saucer #The No-Harm Charm #The Man of the Year #Splitsville Season 5 (1968-1969) #Samantha's Wedding Present #Samantha Goes South for a Spell #Samantha on the Keyboard #Darrin, Gone and Forgotten #It's So Nice to Have a Spouse Around the House #Mirror, Mirror on the Wall #Samantha's French Pastry #Is It Magic or Imagination? #Samantha Fights City Hall #Samantha Loses Her Voice #I Don't Want to Be a Toad, I Want to Be a Butterfly #Weep No More My Willow #Instant Courtesy #Samantha's Super Maid #Cousin Serena Strikes Again (Part 1) #Cousin Serena Strikes Again (Part 2) #One Touch of Midas #Samantha the Bard #Samantha the Sculptress #Mrs. Stephens, Where Are You? #Marriage, Witches' Style #Going Ape #Tabitha's Weekend #The Battle of Burning Oak #Samantha's Power Failure #Samantha Twitches for UNICEF #Daddy Does His Thing #Samantha's Good News #Samantha's Shopping Spree #Samantha and Darrin in Mexico City Season 6 (1969-1970) #Samantha and the Beanstalk #Samantha's Yoo-Hoo Maid #Samantha's Caesar Salad #Samantha's Curious Cravings #...And Something Makes Four #Naming Samantha's New Baby #To Trick or Treat or Not to Trick or Treat #A Bunny for Tabitha #Samantha's Secret Spell #Daddy Comes for a Visit #Darrin the Warlock #Samantha's Double Mother Trouble #You're So Agreeable #Santa Comes to Visit and Stays and Stays #Samantha's Better Halves #Samantha's Lost Weekend #The Phrase Is Familiar #Samantha's Secret Is Discovered #Tabitha's Very Own Samantha #Super Arthur #What Makes Darrin Run? #Serena Stops the Show #Just a Kid Again #The Generation Zap #Okay, Who's the Wise Witch? #A Chance on Love #If the Shoe Pinches #Mona Sammy #Turn on the Old Charm #Make Love, Not Hate Season 7 (1970-1971) #To Go or Not to Go, That Is the Question #Salem, Here We Come #The Salem Saga #Sam's Hot Bedwarmer #Darrin on a Pedestal #Paul Revere Rides Again #Samantha's Bad Day in Salem #Samantha's Old Salem Trip #Samantha's Pet Warlock #Samantha's Old Man #The Corsican Cousins #Samantha's Magic Potion #Sisters at Heart #Mother-in-Law of the Year #Mary the Good Fairy #The Good Fairy Strikes Again #The Return of Darrin the Bold #The House That Uncle Arthur Built #Samantha and the Troll #This Little Piggie #Mixed Doubles #Darrin Goes Ape #Money Happy Returns #Out of the Mouths of Babes #Samantha's Psychic Pslip #Samantha's Magic Mirror #Laugh, Clown, Laugh #Samantha and the Antique Doll Season 8 (1971-1972) #How Not to Lose Your Head to King Henry VIII (Part 1) #How Not to Lose Your Head to King Henry VIII (Part 2) #Samantha and the Loch Ness Monster #Samantha's Not So Leaning Tower of Pisa #Bewitched, Bothered and Baldoni #Paris, Witches Style #The Ghost Who Made a Spectre of Himself #TV or Not TV #A Plague on Maurice and Samantha #Hansel and Gretel in Samanthaland #The Warlock in the Gray Flannel Suit #The Eight-Year Itch Witch #Three Men and a Witch on a Horse #Adam, Warlock or Washout #Samantha's Magic Sitter #Samantha Is Earthbound #Serena's Richcraft #Samantha on Thin Ice #Serena's Youth Pill #Tabitha's First Day in School #George Washington Zapped Here (Part 1) #George Washington Zapped Here (Part 2) #School Days, School Haze #A Good Turn Never Goes Unpunished #Samantha's Witchcraft Blows a Fuse #The Truth, Nothing but the Truth, So Help Me Sam Category:Bewitched Season 1 episodes Category:Bewitched Season 2 episodes Category:Bewitched Season 3 episodes Category:Bewitched Category:Episodes Category:Bewitched Season 4 episodes Category:Bewitched Season 5 episodes Category:Bewitched Season 6 episodes Category:Bewitched Season 8 episodes Category:Bewitched Season 7 episodes